In prior assemblies, during production, the sintering agent is first applied onto the planar substrate. Subsequently, the component is applied onto the sintering agent, or is pressed into the sintering agent; here, adequate pre-fixing of the component is not ensured due to insufficient adhesive properties. The sintering process itself requires application of pressure in order to ensure sufficient contact of the colloids contained in the sintering agent with one another, as well as with the substrate and the component. The pressure is realized using a soft silicone plunger having component-specific impressions. Using the plunger, the assembly made up of the substrate, the sintering agent, and the component is oriented to one another and fixed for the sintering process. The impression of the plunger enables an isostatic/quasi-isostatic application of pressure to the component. However, due to the poor adhesive properties of the sintering paste it is possible for the component to slide out of its provided position before or during the introduction of the pressure force, and/or for a portion of the sintering agent to be squeezed out from the location to be joined and to adhere to the plunger, causing an increased reject rate and carrying off of sintering agent on the plunger.